New Love
by TeamJaspergurl
Summary: After Bella's disasterious 18th birthday,The Cullens leave Forks But what if one of the Cullens who Bella least expected stayed behind? B&J story. R&R! Rated T for language. Rating will change.
1. Summary

_'New Love'_

_Twilight fanfic._

_Pairing Jasper&Bella_

**A/N**_- _**Hey guys this is just a summary, the first chapter will be posted soon. **

**So i hope you will enjoy this story.**

**As it says above, it is Jasper and Bella story. Once the Cullens come back in a later chapter, Bella and Edward will NOT get back together,it will be all Jasper and Bella. Though.. Edward will try to win Bella back..**

**Anyways here's the plot.**

_After Bella's disasterious 18th birthday,The Cullens leave Forks. But what if one of the Cullens who Bella least expected stayed behind? Will she seek confort and fall in love? Will the Cullen's eventually come back? Will Edward try to get Bella back? What about Alice? What will happen?_

_Find out in.._

_'NEW LOVE'_

**A/N**_-_** so guys, i hope you enjoy this story, it's going to have tons of drama in it. And drama most of the time, is really interesting so... tell me what do you think! Like or hate?**

**My beta aka bff *The Teal Dragon* Is betaing.. even though she Hates twilight. And if any of you watch Psych, check out her stories. She has a awesome story up, it's worth reading.**

**I hate the stories when it starts off with Jasper and Bella and ends up being a Edward and Bella story... i just really hate that. **

**R&R! Tell me if i need improvement!**

**Sorry about the crappy plot, i am totally not good at summaries.**

**so umm.. again hopefully you will enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**'New Love.'**_

_**Summary**__- After Bella's disasterious 18th birthday,The Cullens leave Forks. But what if one of the Cullens who Bella least expected stayed behind? And what if the Cullen's return later?_

_**A/N**__- This is my first twilight fanfic. I read other twilight fanfics so why not give it a shot? I absoutlely adore the couple Jasper/Bella. Enjoy. Oh don't forget to.. R&R to tell me how ya think! :) Love it.. or hate it.? sorry this chapter is short._

_**Disclaimer**__- Do I look like Stephanie Meyer to you? So I do NOT own anything sadly except the idea.:'(_

_**...Bella's Pov...**_

_It's only been a few days since they left forever. Never to return. I tried to_

_erase the memories by hanging with Jessica and Angela more, but it never_

_seemed to work. The Cullens are always in my dreams at night. I scream out and_

_Charlie comes racing in to comfort me. That doesn't work either. One day, I_

_decided to drive over to the Cullen house. You may wonder, why would you go_

_there? You're trying to forget,and by going there, you're just going the_

_memories stuck in your head. Well, I just wanted to see if the house was_

_vacant or not, to make sure they left._

_I went downstairs to tell Charlie as he was getting dressed for work at the_

_police station._

_I got in my truck and drove. I finally arrived at the Cullen house. After_

_shutting down my engine, I stepped out and went to the sliding door and pulled_

_on it, which was...open?_

_My eyes widen as I step in and look around. Most of the furniture was still_

_here. Maybe they only took their personal belongings...I was stunned. Why_

_would the front door be unlocked? Wouldn't they lock it before leaving? My_

_heart skipped a beat as I realized that one of them might have stayed. I_

_slowly crept upstairs. I checked Edward's room first. The couch was there, but_

_his CD collection was gone. In fact, most of his stuff was gone. I stepped out_

_into the hall._

_It wasn't Edward that stayed..."Bella?" I heard a voice behind me. I_

_stiffened, straining my memory to recongize the voice..._

**...Jasper's POV...**

_I got back from my hunting and i realized the sliding door was open and i_

_could smell Bella's scent. Why would Bella be here? I Walked upstairs and i_

_stopped on top of the staircase as i saw her standing there in the hall,her_

_back faced me. 'Bella?' I asked._

_I could sense her shock as she whispered hoarsely, "J-Jasper?"_

_I stepped closer to her._

_"Bella, dont be scared, I wont attack you." I let out a soft chuckle._

_"W-what are y-you doing here?" she asked._

_"Well, this is my house." I chuckled again before asking her, "Now, what are_

_you doing here?"_

_I could feel her tense up before she started to speak. "I-I wanted to m-make_

_sure the house was really empty."_

_"Why?" I asked curiously. I could tell she was still scared and upset._

_"B-because, I wanted t-to come down here to see if you r-really left." She_

_looked down, tears forming in her eyes._

_I pulled her in for a tight hug, reveling in her warmth. "It's okay Bella,_

_it's my fault they left. I should've controlled myself."_

_She sniffed and pulled away. "Don't blame yourself Jasper, you're not_

_self-controlled when it comes to human blood. Edward didn't leave me for that,_

_he left me because I'm not worth his love."_

_I was shocked that she could even think that, if anything, he wasn't worthy of_

_her. I pulled her head up to look me in the eyes._

_"Isabella Swan, don't you dare even think that you're not worth it! The truth_

_is...he left you because of me."_

_..._

_**A**_**/N- Hope you liked, i dont mind if you like or hate. Im hoping you liked it so far. I might make another twilight story after this one lol, and its going to be Bella and Jasper of course lol. I really dislike . But i did enjoy the books and the movies so far.. Anyways**

**So..**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**'New Love'**_

_**Twilight fanfic.**_

_**A/N- Hey guys, this is important. I see that i got 6 people who faved this, which is great and 5 ppl put this story on alert which is also great, but i have been noticing that nobody is reviewing, come on guys i really hate ppl who just read and fav and dont review. So i need at least like 4 or 5 reviews for the 3rd chapter. Thank you. Enjoy. This chapter is slightly shorter than the first one sorry. Ill write longer chapters.**_

_**Disclaimer- Do i look like Stephanie Meyer to you? No I do not,so i do NOT own anything sadly. Just the idea. **_

_**...Jasper's POV...**_

I looked down at her as more tears streamed down her beautiful face. I wiped

the tears away quickly, not being able to stand her sadness. "Please don't

cry, Bella."

_**"I**_-I cant help it, why would they do that? Edward leaving me because you

attacked me at my birthday party because of a tiny paper cut? And now Alice

cheating on you with my Edward? Can life get any suckier?"

I sigh deeply. I don't understand why Alice would to that to me her own

husband, and Bella, her own best friend.

"I-I can't do this anymore." She sobbed. I was confused and concerned. "You

can't do what, darling?"

_Crap, did I just call her darling? Well, she blushed a little. I think she_

_likes my southern accent._

"I can't- live this life anymore." She wailed and looked down at the floor.

I put a finger under her chin, and forcing her head back up. She looked into

my eyes, which were dark and serious.

"Don't you even think of killing yourself because of Edward, he didn't deserve

you. Yeah, he hurt you, but he isn't going to be the cause of your death."

_**...Bella's POV...**_

I was still looking him in the eyes. They were serious and shocked. I looked

down again.

Edward did hurt me, twice. First leaving me with a broken heart in the cold,

rainy woods, after telling me he no longer wanted or loved me. And second,

even though he cheated on me with Alice. Even though he said he no longer

wanted me, it still hurt, a lot. I wonder how Jasper feels. His wife for God

only knows how long, cheated on him with Edward.

I pulled away from his tight embrace looked down on the floor.

"A-Are they coming back? Edward just told me, that I'll never see him again."

I whispered.

He sighs and pulled me back in for another tight hug. "No, darling, they

aren't coming back."

I blushed again when he says darling. His southern accent.. it's just really

sexy. I couldn't help but blush.

He sees my red face, which in turn makes me blush even more. God, this is so

embarrasing.

"Aww you're blushing" He chuckles lightly.

"I can't help it." I laughed softly.

He shakes his head and laughed lightly, running a finger though his blond

curls. "I'm so sorry for this Bella,I should've controlled myself. If I had,

you would be happy. I hurt you."

I sighed in frustration and took his face in my hands. "Jasper, for the last

time, stop accusing yourself, it was my fault. I gave myself a paper cut, I

was careless, and you couldn't help it. It was my fault. Besides, what about

Alice and Edward's affair? That wasn't caused by the paper cut, they did it

way before my birthday."

He shook his head stubbornly. "Can't you see Bella? I can kill you at any

moment, and then I couldn't even think about living. And even if Alice and

Edward are having an affair, he'll kill me, he still cares about you Bella.

Alice too."

I sighed again. "Neither of them care about me or my feelings. If they did,

they wouldn't have had an affair behind our backs."

He takes a deep breath. "Bella-

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed this chapter, again im sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than the first one, I promise ill make them longer. remember. 4/5 reviews for next one.**

**Oh..**

**since it is August 16th 2010**

**It's the 34th anniversary of Elvis Presley's death.**

**Just had to point that out, my dad is a HUGE Elvis fan.**


	4. Chapter 3

**'New Love**

**Twilight fanfic.**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do NOT own anything except the plot. sigh. :'(**

**A/N- Oh my gosh guys, wow i got 10 people who favorite this and 10 people put it on story alert! Ahh omg i never thought my story would be this popular! ahh i though nobody would like this but guess i was wrong! :D thank you guys so much! keep reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks! Enjoy! :) I got chapter 4 written so expect that to be posted on Thurday or so!**

**also, i want to see 4 or 3 reviews before continuing thanks C(:**

...Jasper's Pov...

"Bella-" I started to say. I felt pain and hurt waves coming from her and I

sent calm waves to calm her down, which didn't seem to work. Odd.

"No, Jasper, don't. Stop blaming yourself for everything. Look, I need to go

home. I can't do this." I gripped onto her arm and pulled her gently back

before she could leave. I now felt annoyance from her.

"What?" She asked sharply.

I looked into her eyes seriously before asking. "You gonna be here again

tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't think that would be a good

idea, plus i'm supposed to hang with Jacob anyways. Too bad."

I rolled my eyes. Okay, maybe I was a tad jealous. How could she hang out with

the glorified dog? "Well, what about the day after that?" I chuckled softly

as I felt more waves of annoyance from her.

"I don't know!" she replied sharply.

I raised my hands in mock defense. "Woah girl, calm down." I sent her calm

waves which seemed to work, if only a little.

She rolled her eyes. "Bye, Jasper." She replies before leaving in a slight

huff.

I shook my head and walk into the room Alice and I shared, and sat on the bed.

'I really hope Bella is coming back, I need someone to talk to. I didn't tell

her that the Cullens told me that they think I'm too out of control, so they

kicked me out and left me here.' I smirk inwardly. 'Oh, maybe that will make

Bella feel bad for me, that will make her keep coming back.'

...Bella's POV...

'Jeez, why does Jasper have to get so annoying sometimes?' I think annoyed,

climbing into my truck and starting the engine. The engine roared to life. I

sat there for a minute, just thinking. 'Wait, why would Jasper ask when I'm

going to be back? We aren't the best of friends. In fact, he ignored me most

of the time I was dating Edward.'

Edward. That name brought me to grit my teeth in anger. 'How dare he cheat on

me with Alice? My supposed best friend. And Jasper. Her own husband, for

crying out loud. Gosh, both of them are complete brats.' I shake my head

before buckling my seatbelt and headed off to my most likely empty home.

Now I know that Alice was the real reason Edward broke up with me. Stupid

Pixie. Stupid Edward. I mumble before pulling up to the driveway and I was

shocked to see Jacob standing there. I hopped out of the truck and ran to his

waiting arms.

"Jake!" He was so hot. Well of course he was, he's a wolf.

He chuckled and hugs back more tightly. "Hey Bells."

I laughed a little. "Umm, Jake, can't breathe here."

He let go right away, laughing. "Oh, sorry."

I laughed again. "It's okay."

Suddenly his smile turned into a frown. I looked up at him, confused.

"What's wrong, Jake?"

He looked down at me. "Why do I smell bloodsucker on you?" He growled. I told

him about Edward. He was beyond furious.

He wants to rip Edward's head off.

I giggled softly. "Relax, it's not Edward. It's Jasper."

Jacob relaxed a little, though he was still tense. "Jasper? The blond curly

haired bloodsucker? The one mairried to the the Pixie? I thought they left?

Why is he here?"

I panicked. If I tell him that Edward cheated on me with Alice, he'll go track

the Cullens down and kill Edward. I couldn't let him do that, even though he

kind of deserves it for doing this to me and his own brother.'

"Jasper...kind of told me...Edward cheated on me with Alice." I look down, not

wanting to see his reaction, which would not be pretty.

"WHAT?" He shouted. "Oh, wait till I get my hands on that...!"

I look up at him. "Jacob-"

He looked into my eyes, which were filled with hatred and anger.

"How could he do that you? With the freaking Pixie!" He growled.

I could tell he was losing his temper, and when he lost his temper, he lost

control and turned into a wolf.

"Jacob, please calm down." I beg desprately.

"No!" He boomed. His face was tomato red.

"Crap. This isn't going to end well." I thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**'New Love'**

**Twilight fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer-Still dont own anything... :(**

**A/N- Oh my gosh,imsosorry for not posting this sooner, you see, my beta got sick so i gave her two days of rest so hope you all can understand.**

**Well hope you enjoy this chapter. I need at least, 4-5reviews before i continue. Thanks.**

_._

_..Bella's POV..._

_'Oh no...this isn't going to end well...' I thought as I watched an extremely_

_mad Jake turn to a werewolf in front of me._

_..._

_...Alice's POV..._

_I stopped kissing Edward, as I got one of my visions._

_It was Bella and Jacob in front of her house. Jacob was furious, Bella must've_

_told him about Edward and I. The next thing I know, Jacob lost control and_

_attacked Bella. And this was really happening, right now. Oh my Gosh._

_"What's wrong, my love?" Edward asked in that velvet voice that made me melt._

_I snapped out of it and looked at him._

_"Bella's in trouble. She must've told Jacob about what us, and he lost in_

_temper and attacked her. I need to call Jasper now." I looked at him as his_

_face tightened. I pulled out my phone and dialed Jasper's number. "Please pick_

_up.' I thought desperatly._

_..._

_...Jasper's POV..._

_I was reading a book laying on my bed. My phone rang. I picked it up and_

_answered it. "Hello?"_

_"Jasper, it's me, please dont hang up, I need to tell you something."_

_I tensed up and growled "Whatever you need to tell me had better be good."_

_"It is! You need to get to Bella's house right away."_

_I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "Why? what's wrong?"_

_I could hear her voice cracking. "I-I had this vision a few minutes ago and_

_it's of Jacob and Bella at her house. Jacob's mad, I think she told him about_

_Edward, and now he's lost his temper and attacked her. I-It's happening right_

_now. Please Jasper, save her."_

_"Bye." I hung up quickly, running out of the house at vampire speed._

_'Oh I hope I'm not too late.'_

_...Bella's POV..._

_The next thing I know, Jacob's a wolf and he turned to me and jumped. I_

_screamed. Oh my Gosh, my best friend was attacking me. "Jacob!" I scream. His_

_face met mine, his eyes were intense as he snapped. I tried to lift him off,_

_but he was too heavy, so I hit him, which made him even angrier. He bit me. I_

_screamed bloody murder._

_..._

_...Jasper's POV..._

_I finally arrived at Bella's to see Jacob, the stupid glorified dog, on top of_

_Bella. I could see.. and smell blood. Oh no... I felt that burning sensation_

_in my throat. I still couldn't control myself around Bella. But I had to, I_

_couldnt let the mutt kill her. I raced over and pushed that mutt off of her._

_I turned to Bella. Her arm was bleeding. I had to control myself. My eyes were_

_pitch black as I looked at the delious, tasty, warm blood that flowed out of_

_her arm. She looked up at me weakly, saying, "Jasper, I know you can control_

_yourself, you can do it." Then she passed out._

_I took a deep breath and picked her up, then raced into her house. I lay her_

_on the couch in the living room, then picked up a towel from the bathroom, wet_

_it, and raced back down to wipe the blood from her arm. The bitemark wasn't_

_that bad, but enough to do some damage._

_Thankfully I had brought a first aid kit, in case the dog hurt her. I wrapped_

_the bandage around her arm and sat down on the floor watching her intently,_

_waiting for her to wake up._

_My eyes were no longer black. They were back to their original color of gold.I was able to control myself this time. For my Bella._

**A/N- Again i am sorry for the 2 days of not posting. My beta sent this to meat 11:30pm but i was asleep, so i woke up and did this for you guys at 3:00am, you better enjoy.**

**-Growls- **


	6. Chapter 5

**'**_**New Love'**_

_**Twilight Fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I still dont own anything,sigh :'(**_

_**A/N- Hope you enjoy this sorta long chapter,i need at least 4-5 reviews on this one for next. On with the story. btw: thanks for the reviews!**_

_**...Jasper's POV...**_

I growled silently as I replayed what that stupid glorified dog did to Bella.

'What the hell is his problem? What was he thinking? Sure, whatever Bella told

him about Edward would trigger him to get mad. But attacking Bella?' I wanted

to rip his head off. 'Doesn't he know that she's his best friend and that he

could've killed her? Stupid dog.'

Fortunately, the bite wasn't that bad. She didn't need stiches or anything,

just needed to wash the cut off before it got infected.

Right before she passed out, she told me, to control myself..for her. And I

did. I did it for her.

I heard a noise and saw that she was waking up. I stand up and walk over and

bend down.

"Hey, you're finally up."

She looked up at me, her choclate eyes meeting with my gold ones. She smiled a

little. "I'm not dead?"

I chuckle a little. "No..Jacob's bite wasn't too bad."

She giggled. I smile.

"She kept on looking at me, her smile growing bigger by the second. "You did

it."

I nod my head and smiled again. "Guess I did."

She giggled again and kissed my cold cheek. If I could've, I would've blushed.

"Thank you Jasper, for saving me."

I nod my head. "I couldn't let it hurt you."

I suddenly felt waves of sadness from her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe Jacob, my own best friend, would attack me." Tears started to

form in her eyes.

I was filled up with anger. Oh, next time I saw him, he'd pay for hurting my

girl.

I kissed the top of her head. "He was horrible to do this to you."

"Don't hurt him. He didn't mean to, I'm sure of it." She whispered. I rolled

my eyes and growled again. I was still fuming with anger.

"Bella, if he was really sorry for nearly killing you, don't you think he

would have called to apolgize?"

She slowly sat up and continuted to look at me. "Jasper, give him time, I bet

he's really upset at himself."

"Yeah, right." I mumble softly.

Bella reaches out and touches my face sofly. I chuckle.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

She looked down embarrassed. Yeah, I can feel embarassment from her alright.

Lots of it.

"You're so beautiful." she mumbled. "More beautiful then Edward."

I tense up at his name. But I also chuckle and smile at her bold statement.

"Aww, thanks. And you're far prettier than Alice, my darlin'."

She blushed again. I know she loves my southern accent.

_**...Bella's POV...**_

Ugh, why does Jasper have to be so beautiful. His pale skin, his golden curls,

and his stupid sexy accent, he's far more beautiful then...him. I shutter at

the thought of Edward.

I look up at Jasper, he was smiling at me. I giggle for like the thousandth

time that day. "What?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Nothin, darling."

I blush again when he says darling in that oh so sexy southern accent.

"So.." I say, after a few seconds of awkward silence pass by.

"You hungry?" he asked. My stomach growled just as he said that. He chuckled

and I giggled once more.

"I'll take that as a yes." He stood up and went was in the kitchen before I

could even get up.

I stood up slowly and crept down the staircase. I could smell food cooking. I

walk into the kitchen to find Jasper cooking.

If you can't eat anything, then how do you know how to cook?' I asked,

slightly confused.

he laughed and stopped what he was doing for a minute to look at me.

"I was once a human, Bells." He laughed again.

I turned red from embarrassment, laughed. "I know."

He walked over to me and ruffled my hair before continuing to cook.

I sat down, thinking about Jacob, I needed to see him. "Hey, Jasper, if you

don't mind, after I eat I'm going to Jacob's, to see if he's okay."

I saw him stiffen, and his golden eyes turned to black. He growled sightly

before turning to me. "No. No way in hell am I letting you go see him, He

tried to kill you Bella!" He shouted.

I was a little taken back by his tone. "You tried to kill me, and here I am

hanging with you!" I shout back. Jasper raced over to me, vampire speed, and

grabbed my face with his hands. His eyes peirced mine.

"Bella, I can control myself, and wolves can't! If you make them angry, they

lose control and attack, you know that."

I roll my eyes. "I can go see him if I want, you're not my father!" I yelled

before standing up and continuing. "He's my bestfriend, I have to see him! I

bet he feels horrible right now!"

Jasper gave up and yelled at me. "Go then, go get killed, see if I care when

you die!" His tone was cold and his eyes bitter.

Tears welled up in my eyes, I pulled away from his grasp. "Fine, if that's

what you want." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I raced out to my truck and got

in, starting hte engine and heading to Jacob's.

_**...Jasper's POV...**_

My eyes widen as I registered what I said, I was about to apolgize when she

screamed, "Fine, if that's what you want." and took off running I heard her

truck door slam as left for the dog's house.

'Crap! What did I just do? I told Bella that I don't care if she dies. What

the hell was I thinking? I need to go save her from the dog!'

I stopped making Bella's food and ran, vampire speed, to the dog's house.

_**A/N- Well hoped you enjoyed this chapter,remember 4-5 reviews on this.**_


	7. Chapter 6

'New Love'

Twilight fanfic

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything!**

A/N- Hey guys, sorry for not posting yesterday, thanks for the reviews! (: hope you enjoy this chapter and umm tell me, if you want me do another story, I dont care what couple, i will do anyone except Edward/Bella and slash,they both disguist me. Anyways i need 4-5 reviews on this before next chapter. Thanks. On to the story. And btw: I already written chapters, 7,8,9 and 10, all they have to do is get beta'd

_**...Jacob's Pov...**_

_**...Jacob's POV...**_

_'Oh my God, what did I do? I bit my bestfriend! I could've killed her! Thank God her bloodsucker friend came and pulled me off of her. I wouldn't be able to live without her.'_

_I was sitting on the ground brooding when I heard someone pull into the driveway. I looked up to see that it was Bella. I stood up. She saw me and raced over._

_I pulled her for a tight hug. I buried my face in her neck. "Oh my Gosh Bells, I am so sorry." She pulled away and smiled._

_"Oh it's okay Jake, you didn't mean to do it, it doesn't matter."_

_I smiled at her and suddenly noticed it looks as if she was crying. "Bells? Have you been crying?" I asked concerned._

_She nods her head and looks at the ground. "Jasper told me not to come here, because you nearly killed me, but i got him ** and he told me he doesn't care if you kill me." She looks at me._

_That damn bloodsucker. I'm going to kill both him and his idiot brother._

_"Jake..don't get mad. Please." She begged._

_I was shaking uncontrobaly. Crap._

_"Jake?" she whispered, scared._

_"Get away Bella. I'm losing control, I don't want to hurt you." I look at the ground._

_"Bella." I growled. "Leave."_

_She refused. I lost it._

_**...Jasper's POV...**_

_I was almost to the dog's house when Bella released a blood curdling was..Bella! The dog must of lost his temper again. I ran full speed to the the dog's house in time to see him pick up Bella in his mouth and throw her hard. She hit a tree and fell to the ground, and I saw large amounts of blood flow out from her unconsious form. My eyes turn black and I jumped on the damn dog._

_**...Bella's POV...**_

_I opened my eyes a little, and saw Jasper fighting Jacob. I tried to stand up to stop them, but I couldn't, I was in too much pain. I felt the blood underneath my still body. All red and sticky. Believe me, I am not a big fan of blood._

_I fainted. I woke up hours later on a bed. I looked around to see that I was at the Cullen's house, I looked to see Jasper on the edge of the bed, unmoving._

_I sat up a little. "Jasper?" I whispered in fear._

_He snapped his head to glare in my direction, his eyes black._

_"Bella, God damn it, I told you NOT to go to his house, and you didn't listen to me. You were nearly killed twice in the same day!"_

_He said that in a bitter tone._

_I felt like crying. "Jacob wouldn't kill me." I whisper._

_Jasper stood up and sighed in frustration. "Oh, really?" He shouted. "Then what was he trying to do when I arrived there and saw you in his mouth!"_

_"Jasper stop it..." I whispered again as tears welled up._

_'Bella, I'm trying to protect you and keep you alive!" Everyone will kill me if you get hurt! They care about you Bella. I care about you!"_

_I looked at the floor. "I know..."_

_Jasper cut me off. "No Bella, you DON'T know. If you did, you wouldnt't keep going over to his place!"_

_More tears started gliding down my cheeks as I continued to look up at his fierce, dark eyes glaring down at mine._

_He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at me. "Bella, stop going. Please. We all love you, we don't want to lose you Bella. You're a part of the family, even if you two broke up. Bella, please, think about this. You would stop going if you loved us. We would have to go there and die. Please, Bella."_

_I Looked down on the ground before looking back up at him, he was still kind of glaring at me and tears continued to slide down my red cheeks._

_"I can't just stop going to his house, Jasper, he's my best friend since forever, he's family." I whispered._

_He jumped off the bed and glared at me even feircer than before, his dark eyes looking into mine._

_"Damn it Bella! Choose: him or us!" He e shouted._

_I started choking on my tears, "I-I don't know who to choose, I love both of you guys so m-much.' He grabbed my arm and yanked me up forcefully._

_**A/N- Sorry for the ending, remember 4-5 reviews.**_


	8. Authors note, Please read!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, Im sorry for not posting thats what im going to talk about right now.**

**Well. My beta's laptop is acting like shit.. so im asking you guys a BIG one of you beta chapter 7 for me,possibly 8 to? Thank you guys so much for reviewing. **

**Just review, to tell me your answer.**

**Thanks**


	9. Chapter 7

_**'New Love'**_

**A twilight fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own if i did, i would be married to Jasper. ;)**

**A/N- Hey guys, sorry about the wait. 5 reviews on this before continueing. Thanks, and thanks again for all the reviews! 20+! :) Thanks to Kouga's Older Woman for betaing ;) and my original beta , betaed the beginning before her laptop/iphone acted all shitty on her. Enjoy/**

_Bella's Pov._

"OWW!" I yell.

He growled. "That's it Bella, I get it, you dont love it Bella,after all the nice things we did for you!" He slapped me.

I held my cheek, crying harder and looking up at him in shock and fear.

_Jasper's POV._

I was pissed beyond all limits. I felt waves of fear from her, but I was beyond annoyed at her stubborness. She wanted to choose the damn mutt over us, her family,who loved her!

Seriously?

"That's it Bella, I get it, you dont love us." I scream at her, slapping her hard across the cheek. We did so much for this girl...

I felt her fear and shock, and I looked down at her, suddenly regreting my actions.

" Bella, I'm so..." She cut me off.'Get away from me!' She screamed and ran out.

I slapped myself and cursed myself' Damn it what the hell did i just fucking do?'

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't believe after all that stuff he said to me, he suddenly regrets it and is apologizing. I cut him off. "Get away from me!" I scream before running out of my house and into the dark woods behind my house,the same woods where Edward left me broken. After a few minutes, I was deep in the woods and completely lost. I laid down on the solid muddy ground and started sobbing. My heart has been ripped out all over again. I did love him and the rest of the Cullens. I loved Carlisle as a dad, Esme as a mother, Emmett has a protective older brother I never had and Rosalie as a sister whom I loved a lot. I loved them all and Jasper accused me of not loving them. I hate him.

I couldn't deal with this, I got up and slowly walked deeper into the creepy woods,without any idea where I am or where I'm going.

It took me a good 10 minutes Before I reached a cliff. I walked up to the edge and looked down at the icy cold water below. More tears rolled down my face as I closed my eyes.

...

_Alice's POV_

I got another vision as I was hunting with Edward. It was of Jasper screaming at Bella for almost getting killed by that filthy mutt. He had apparently screamed at her that she didn't love our family and tried to make her decide between us or the mutt. He slapped her and called her a bitch after she replied with "I don't know, I love you both." She was sobbing nonstop.

She screamed and left the house, running into the woods until she found a cliff, She walked to the edge, closed her eyes and jumped!

My eyes widen as I realize that she was there now. The fight had happened already. I want to kill Jasper for doing that to her.

I screamed. "EDWARD!"

He appeared beside me. "Yes my love?"

"Call Jasper now!" I demanded.

He growled. "Why?"

"Bella is in trouble! Just call before it's to late! please Edward, I don't want to lose my best friend!" I dry sobbed.

He picked up his phone and dialed Jasper's number.

_Jasper's POV_

I was out in the wood's looking for Bella, when my phone rang, I picked it up and answered it with a frustrated tone. "Hello?"

"Jasper?"

It was Edward, my eyes turned dark and I growled.

"Now what the hell do YOU want?"

He must have handed it to Alice, because she answered.

"Look, Jasper please, you have to hurry and save Bella!"

I panicked. "What do you mean, save Bella?"

I heard her voice getting low. "She's about to jump off the cliff"

"WHAT? Oh shit, this is my fault."

I heard her and Edward growl. "Yes, it is. Now go save her before I come and rip you to pieces for not saving my best friend!"

I laughed a little

"It's not funny, you ass. Save her!" She hung up.

I ran faster into the woods and saw Bella at the edge of the cliff about to jump.

"Bella!No!" I screamed but she jumped anyway.

"No!" I ran over to where she was before she jumped and looked down to see her in the water, struggling and about to drown.

I jumped off the cliff to save her.

"Oh god, oh god!"

I plunged into the water and swam around frantically. "Bella! Bella?" I looked around under water until I spot her body sinking deeper and deeper towards the bottom.

I swam over to her body as fast as I could and grabbed her hand so I could pull her up to the surface. She was unconscious and not breathing. I pulled her onto my back and swam to the land as fast as I could to save her.

_Alice's POV_

"Well, did he save her?" Edward growled.

I sighed in relief. "yes, he did"

"Good, wait till I get my hands on him. He's gonna be dead." I looked up at Edward,and giggled a little. "I wanna do the same thing, but we can't."

"Why not?" He growled again.

"Because, I had a vision that Bella will fall in love with him. You don't wanna kill him, unless you want Bella, to suffer again. Now you don't want that do you? If you do, you will get it!"

His face tightened and he growled. "Whatever, lets go back to hunting"

"Okay" I smiled and we continued to hunt.

...


	10. Chapter 8

_**New Love**_

_**A Twilight Fanfiction.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but if i did, Jasper would be all mine ;).**_

...

_**A/N- Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. I had 2 reviews last chapter sigh, but oh well i was bored so i decided to post this chapter. But I need 4 reviews for the next one. Chapter 9 is already betad, just need the reviews to yeah. Review this chapter and chapter 7. Thanks! (: 25+reviews yah!**_

...

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I finally got to land and laid Bella on the ground. I started doing CPR, apparently she got too much water in her lungs. "Come on Bella, breathe! Breathe damn it!" I pushed on her chest and still got no reaction. I tried again and she started coughing up water._

_"Oh Bella,you're okay!" I Hugged her tightly. She was shivering so I pulled away, knowing my cold hard body was no help at all._

_She looked at me and I could see the frozen tears on her face._

_"W-why did you save me?" Her voice was hoarse and her body was shaking uncontrollably._

_I looked down at her. "Because Bella, we don't want to lose you. Alice was the one who saved you, she called me and told me you were doing this. If not for her call, I wouldn't have been able to save you and you would be dead right now."_

_"I-I would rather be dead, then be here with you right now." She spat._

_I gave her a shocked and pained face. "Bella, I'm sorry, I slapped you and yelled at you, please forgive me?" I begged._

_"F-fine. Only if you get me to warmth" She was shivering like crazy._

_"That I can do." I picked her up and ran to her house. We went into her room and I set her down._

_"You need to get out of those freezing wet clothes, you'll get sick." I looked at her._

_"Y-yeah you're right. B-but can you help me? My f-fingers are frozen."_

_I froze. "Help you with what?" I asked stupidly._

_She giggled a little. "H-help me get dressed, I just told you." I looked at her in shock. "you sure, you want me to help?"_

_She slightly rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, now help me."_

_"Umm, okay" I started getting nervous as I unbuttoned her shirt. I was about to get to the last button but she pushed my hand away. "I can do it now, I'm going to take a shower."_

_She giggled at me, so I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at her. "Tease"_

_"Yes, I am." She winked and slowly got a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top from her closet and went into the bathroom. "You can lie down on my bed if you want" She said before closing the door._

_I can't believe she did that to me, I felt lust and love towards her. wait what, love? No I couldn't be falling for my brother's ex-girlfriend. Well, he wouldn't care, he has my wife now. I growled at that._

_Bella came out about 15 minutes later, smiling at me. I looked up at her and chuckled. "What are you smiling about?"_

_"Oh, nothing." She laughed as she sat down on the floor, looking up at me. I looked down at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, you can sit up here.'' I sat up._

_"Thanks" She sat besides me. "So.. You told me that Alice called and told you what I was doing?"_

_I nodded my head. "yes"_

_She smiles at that a little. "Aww..even though I'm mad at her, I need to tell her thanks for saving my life.''_

_I chuckled a little._

_She yawned and said "I'm bored.'' I laugh. "Yeah, same here."_

_She giggled. "Wanna watch tv?" I smiled. "sure."_

_We both got up and headed downstairs but I pulled Bella behind me as I saw Jacob and one of his mutt friends standing at the bottom of the steps, staring at us._

_"What the hell are you mutts doing here?" I sneered the word mutts._

_Jacob rolled his eyes and growled. "You broke the treaty, you were in our territory. Is there a reason you were on our land?" He growled and glared at me._

_"Yes, there was a reason I was there." I growled my eyes turning black._

_"Tell us the reason, it better be good.'' His mutt friend growled._

_I rolled my eyes and glared at both of them. "Bella jumped off the cliff and I came and saved her.''_

_Jacob looked at Bella, with apologizing eyes. "Oh my god Bella, was it because of me?"_

_Bella was about to speak but I interrupted._

_"None of your damn business mutt, it wasn't because of you.'' I sneered._

_'Jacob rolled his eyes before speaking. "Can I talk to you Bella?" he asked her._

_She spoke up. "Sorry, but I can't do that Jake. I'm sorry'' she whispered._

_He looked at me with hatred in his eyes. "Why not?"_

_'Because you damn dog, you keep losing your temper and attacking her. You almost killed her twice" I spat._

_Jacob rolled his eyes. "Let's go Paul." He told his mutt friend before he turned back to me and said "and about your brother, if he comes back, we will kill him. Just to let you know..'' Then they left._

_I sighed and turned to Bella,who had tears in her eyes._

_"What's wrong, darlin?" I asked using my southern accent._

_"Don't let him kill Edward," she whispered._

_"Even though, Edward's a bastard and all, I still love him, I won't let that mutt kill him.'' I growled._

_She giggled a little and I smiled. She had a cute giggle. Her laugh is amazing, her hair and chocolate eyes are beautiful. I think I find myself falling for Bella._


	11. Chapter 9

_**'New Love'**_

_**Twilight Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything but if i did, Jasper would be all mine. Haha :P**_

_**A/N- Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! You know what, i dont care if im only getting 2 reviews per chapter, i decided to post this chapter 2! Enjoy ;), expect chapter 10 posted sometime tomorrow! Wont be posting like this everyday,because of school on Monday :'(  
**_

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I smiled at her, before leaning in to kiss her. I felt waves of excitement and nervousness come from her so I sent her calming waves, as I slowly placed my cold lips on hers._

_I pulled her in by the waist and wrapped my arms around her. It felt like an enternity when she pulled away smiling, out of breath._

_"Wow!" Was all she could say now. I winked at her and she giggled. "Why'd you kiss me?"_

_I smiled at her and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Because, I like you Bella. A lot, I hope you feel the same way."_

_She smiled and pecked my lips. "I like you too Jasper, because, your a cute southern gentleman, with an accent that is super sexy and you're charming." She smiled._

_"Aww" I smiled before pulling her back in and kissing her again. During the kiss, I felt happiness coming from her, I smiled and pulled away._

_"Will you be my girlfriend, Ma'am." I asked._

_She giggled at my accent and nodded. "Yes!"_

_I smiled and hugged her tightly. "I love you Bella." I felt love flowing from her and I smiled bigger. "I love you too Jazz." She said as pulled away._

_I rest my forehead against hers and kissed her nose. She laughed._

_I then smiled, picked her up and started running. she laughed and giggled._

_"Sir, where are you taking me?"_

_"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you." I smiled and pecked her lips. I was taking her to Canada, where Carlisle and the family are._

_'We arrived at my house and i put her down._

_"Come on, get in the car. I'm taking you somewhere special." I smiled as I opened the passenger side door for her._

_She smiled. "Thank you." She said before she got in._

_"You're welcome miss." I smiled and I closed the door for her. I then hopped in myself and started driving._

_**Bella's POV**_

_Oh my gosh, Jasper Hale is my boyfriend! Eep! I smile at him and I rest my hands on my lap._

_"Where are we going?" I asked again._

_He looked at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry ma'am, I can't tell you.''_

_"Aww." I laughed._

_He chuckled, reached over with one hand and grabbed one of my hands. I smiled._

_"You're finally mine Bella." He smiled. "yep, I'm all yours." I giggled as he smiled and laughed._

_**Alice's POV**_

_I smile. "They're together now and they're heading here, right now."_

_Edward tensed up a little. I looked over at him._

_"What's wrong, Eddie?" I asked. He let out a sigh. "I have a feeling that Jasper wants to kill me."_

_I giggle take his hand. "I'll make sure he won't.''_

_He smiled and kissed my hand. I sigh dreamily. "What a gentleman." I giggle._

_He chuckles and kisses my cheek._

_I giggle again. "When they get here, I have a surprise for Bella"_

_"And what is that, my love?"_

_I smiled as I pulled something out from my pocket and handed it to Edward._

_"It's a necklace that says, Sisters forever" I smile. He smiled back and after he studied it and he handed it back. He said "it's lovely."_

_I nodded my head, then bit my cold lip. "I hope she accepts it." He kisses my forehead. "I'm sure she will darling, I'm sure she will.''_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I woke up a little while later, looked at Jasper and yawned. "Hey" He smiled at me. "Hey sleepyhead." I giggled and smiled. "Are we almost there?"_

_"Yes, we are darlin', about another hour or so,_

_but were going to stop at this diner up ahead. I bet you're hungry."_

_My stomach grumbled as if on cue. I couldn't help but to giggle again. "I'll take that as a yes" He smiled. I smiled back._

_When we arrived at the diner he said "You can go in darlin', I'm going to make a quick phone call."_

_He then kissed my lips. I grabbed his face and deepened it._

_He pulled away and smiled. "Love you."_

_I smile. "love you too." I opened the door and got out. "see you in the diner" I winked and shut the door behind me and walked in._

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I smile. and pull out my phone and called Emmett._

_''Hello?'' He yelled into the phone when he answered._

_"Jeez Em, no need to scream in my freaking ear.'' I laughed. "Jasper?" He asked. "Yes?"_

_"Why are you calling me?" I acted offended. "Can't a brother call his younger brother?"_

_He laughed. "So.."_

_"I'm coming to see you guys, with Bella" I smile at her name._

_"Bella! Yah man, bring her on down here, I want to see her!" He shouted making me laugh._

_"OK Em, we're about an hour or so away." "Yah!" He laughed. "I get to see my baby sister again! Oh but umm, what about the Edward and Alice problem?" "She's over it. We're dating now." "What? Jasper Hale, did I give you permission to date my sister!" He boomed. I shake my head. 'You are so dead brother.' I laughed again' 'Well I've got to go, see ya soon Em"_

_"Yeah, okay, hurry up, so I can beat your ass up." He growled before hanging up._

_I shook my head. "Protective Much?" I went into the diner._

_Bella was sitting down in a booth, I smiled and walked over to her._

_"Excuse me ma'am."_

_Bella looked up at me and giggle. "Yes?"_

_"May I sit here with you?" I said with my southern accent strong._

_She giggled. "sure"_

_I sat down, across from her. "May I say, you're quite a cutie."_

_She giggled. "Thank you, but I don't think my boyfriend will like you flirting with me."_

_I chuckled. "Pardon me Miss, if it's alright for me to ask, who is this boyfriend of yours.?"_

_She leaned over the table and laughed. "You." I smiled._

_"May I kiss you ma'am?" I asked politely. "Of course you can." I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips._

_She pulled away and smiled. I did the same, then placed my hand on top of hers that was on the table. "You know what Bella?'' I chuckled._

_"What Jazz?" She looked into my eyes. "I called Emmett, I told him about us and guess what he's planning to do to me?" I looked at her. "What?"_

_"He's going to kick my ass." I looked at her with a pout. "You wont let him do that to me, will you?''_

_She giggled. "Of course I wont let him silly." I smiled. "Good."_

_We continued to look into each others eyes, smiling and in love._

_..._


	12. Chapter 10

'New Love'

Twilight fanfic

Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything. If i did, Again,Jasper would be mine. :)

A/N- Hey guys thanks for the 30 reviews! Sorry this chapter is short. School tomorrow! D: so 3-4 reviews for next?

**Bella's POV**

_We were lost in each others eyes until the stupid waitress had to freaking come. She was looking at Jasper with a disgustingly flirty smile on her face. I glared at her and she didn't notice, in fact, she didn't even notice my presence._

_'Hello, may I take your order pretty boy?" She smiled. He chuckled and said "I don't want anything, but my beautiful girlfriend does.'' I giggle and the stupid waitress, who was named Lauren according to her name tag, snapped her head toward my direction and glared at me. I just rolled my eyes._

_"May, I have a coke and a garden salad please." I said, trying to hide my annoyance as best as I could. Jasper chuckled and sent me calming waves._

_She nodded her head, still glaring at me._

_"Thanks" Jasper said politely. She turned to him again and smiled as she walked away._

_"OK, She's a slut.'' I snapped. Jasper looked at me and laughed._

_A few minutes later, she came back in silence placing my drink and salad and front of me. She turned to Jasper yet again, with that disgustingly flirty face. If she doesn't stop, I'll slap that smile right off that pretty little face of hers._

_"You sure you don't want anything?" She asked him. He shook his head and smiled._

_''No, I'm good.'' She smiled at him and said 'well, in case you change your mind pretty boy, I'll be back in a few minutes." she giggled and turned to go as she rolled her eyes at me before leaving._

_"That bitch" I hissed._

_"He reached over, grabbed my hand and started softly stroking it with his thumb._

_"It's okay darlin''_

_I laughed a little as a few feet away, I could feel her glaring at me still. I ignored it and started to eat._

_After I was done, Jasper paid and we went back to the car._

_"Ok, I never want to go here ever again, at least not while that slut is working there.'' I growled._

_Jasper chuckled at me. "That's totally understandable darlin"_

_I smiled and pecked him on his lips, before he started driving again._

_"Why can't you just tell me where we are going already?" I asked. "Relax darlin", we're almost there, you'll see."_

_I yawned "Okay."_

_..._

_About an hour later, I was woken up by Jasper. I yawned._

_"We're here." he said. I smiled and looked out the car window. I saw Emmett standing there, smiling like an idiot with his arms wide open, waiting to give me a tight hug._

_I smiled at Jasper and he nodded. I got out of the car, screamed and hugged Emmett._

_"Emmett!" I smiled._

_"Hey little sister, I missed you!" He picked me up and twirled me around as I giggled. I saw Jasper standing there smiling._

_"Ok, put me down now Em, I'm getting dizzy!''_

_He completely ignored me and continued twirling me around laughing._

_"Put me down or else I'll throw up on you." I yelled._

_His eyes widened and he put me down. "Eww"_

_I laughed and walked to Jasper, then he wrapped his arms around me. I looked at Emmett, his eyes were narrowed. I looked up at his Jasper's face, there was an inocent smile on his face._

_"I'm going to kill you Jasper Hale!"' He growled slightly, I know he was joking._

_Jasper unwrapped his arms from around me and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before taking off, with Emmett right after him._

_I smiled and shook my head. 'My boys' I thought. Just then I was pulled into a pair of arms, I smiled and looked up, it was Esme. "Hey, mom." I giggled._

_She smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Bella! I missed you so much."_

_I laughed. It's only been like 5 days since I last saw them and they already missed me. I felt loved._

_I looked past her shoulder and there was Edward and Alice. I gave them a littlle smile then looked down to the ground awkwardly._

_"Bell!" Alice called and ran to me, pulling me into her arms. I laughed a little._

_"I'm so sorry for everything, can you forgive me? I didn't mean for all this to happen." She gave me a small smile. I smiled big and hugged her. "Alice, you saved me me from killing myself, of course I forgive you, I missed you and I have Jasper now!"_

_She giggled. "Well, I know that and I got you a little something."_

_I groaned, I hated when people gave me gifts._

_"It's a necklace it says sisters forever, Alice & Bella, I have one too." she smiled._

_"I love it Alice! Thank you." I kissed her cheek and she giggled._

_"So, where's Jasper?" She asked. I laughed and said. "He's being chased by Emmett. Apparently Jasper called Em and told him we were now together and Emmett, being the protective brother he is, threatened to kick his butt. I giggled._

_She smiled. "That's Emmett for you.'' I smiled and nodded._

_Edward came over and wrapped an arm around Alice as he looked at me, a smile formed across his face. "I'm sorry Bella. Please forgive me so we can be friends?"_

_I gave him a small smile and look down at the ground. "It's okay." Suddenly, when I looked back up, Jasper was right beside me looking at Edward and Alice and I was in Emmett's big arms._

_I looked up at Jasper and his eyes were pitch black. He growled._

_"Jas-" I tried to say before he cut me off by attacking Edward._

_"Jasper no!" Alice screamed. Emmett tried to pull Jasper off of Edward but it didn't seem to be working._

_"You asshole" He spat._

_"Bro, I'm sorry! Get off of me!" Edward told him calmly._

_Jasper growled again. "Bullshit Edward" He snapped his teeth right in Edward's face._

_"STOP IT!" I screamed, causing everyone to look at me. I looked at everyone else before looking at Jasper and Edward._


	13. Chapter 11

**'New Love'**

**Twilight fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all, even jasper. Grr.. **

_**A/N- Here you go guys! sorry its short, i wrote all of it today lol and i had a bit of write's block and you see i didnt/couldnt go to school today so yeah lol. Enjoy! Review!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_After I screamed, they all looked at me. I shook my head as I looked down at Jasper on top of_

_Edward, both were looking at me in shock. I rolled my eyes and took a step closer to them._

_"Get the hell off him Jasper!" I said through my teeth, my hands were balling into fists. After a minute, he still had not gotten off and they were all still looking at me._

_"GET UP! AND THE REST OF YOU, STOP STARING AT ME!" I screamed again. This time they finally listened. "Sorry Bells" Emmett said as he put his hands on my shoulders. I took them off me and glare at him as I moved a step back._

_"Bella, what's wrong sweetie?" Esme asked. I looked at her and shook my head before turning back towards Jasper and Edward._

_Jasper sighed and slowly got up off Edward, but growled. "Ill get you"_

_I grab Jasper's arm and pulled him backwards. "No, you will not!" My voice was deadly cold. He raises his eyebrows at me._

_Alice helped Edward up off the ground and turned to me before letting out a giggle. Rosalie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Emmett._

_Jasper looked down at me. "But Bella, He hurt you, and now it's time for him to get hurt." Jasper growled and glared at Edward._

_"Jasper Stop it, I don't want you to hurt him!" I said, letting it be known that I was annoyed._

_"But-" I cut him off._

_"No buts!" I screamed. "If you lay one finger on him, we're done." I threatened. Jasper's face fell._

_"Umm, I think we should give these two some privacy, let's go Eddy" Alice said before slipping her hand into his as they walked at human speed into the house._

_"But-" Emmett started to say. Rosalie rolled her eyes again. "Let's go." He of course started whining. I giggled a little, but Rosalie made him stop and dragged him into the house._

_Jasper's face tightened after he stood there for a minute thinking._

_I sighed. "What's wrong"'_

_He growled. "I know why you don't want me to hurt him. You are still in love with him!"_

_His accusation and anger hit me hard, I blinked a couple times before saying. "Uhh, excuse me?"_

_He rolled his eyes and said "you know what I said!" I scoffed. "I'm not in love with him but he's still my friend."_

_He got in my face and spat. "Your lying, I know it!"_

_"I'm not lying! Jasper please-" I begged and he cut me off, tears were streaming down my face now._

_"Bullshit Bella, just bullshit!" He yelled._

_I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to hold in a scream. "You're just jealous." I stated._

_He got closer to me, his lips were an inch away from mine. "Oh really? I am?"_

_I gulped and nodded my head._

_He smirked at me. "Well, maybe I am just a tad jealous." He said, his smirk almost turning into a smile._

_I looked at his lips and was tempted to kiss him. I looked into his eyes, they were looking at me._

_"Bella, I'm sorry. But I don't-" He started, but I cut him off, by kissing him with all the passion I had in me._

_I felt him smile against my lips, and his tongue, swept across my lip, begging for entry._

_I willingly opened my mouth and let his tongue tangle with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands went around his neck. He was pulling me as close as he could get me._

_I stroked the back of his curly blond hair as his hands were tangling in mine. I smiled and continued kissing him until my lungs burned for oxygen. I groaned and pulled away._

_"I love you." He told me as he looked at me with a grin on his beautiful face._

_I smiled a little and said. "Same here."_

_**Emmett's POV**_

_I watched as my brother was swallowing my sister's face off. I glared at them through the window and sent Jasper my anger. I was hoping he would get it, that will serve as his warning, before I come out there and kick his ass._

_I heard Edward chuckle from behind me. I groan, I hate living with a mind reader. It's gets so annoying._

_'Hey!' Edward laughed. I chuckled softly and looked back out the window. I saw that they pulled away. "About damn time." I mumble._

_Edward shook his head and laughed. I glared at him. "Can't you find something better to do other then read my mind, Eddie?" I smirked at him, he hated when I called him that._

_He growled and shook his head again. "Oh whatever, I'm going out there in a minute to pummel Jasper's ass." I growled. I turned around to see Alice standing there and the look she had in her eyes told us she was having a vision._

_"Ali, what do you see?" I asked with curiosity._

_She snapped out of it and looked at all of us frowning._

_"What's wrong?" Edward asked._

_"Something bad is about to happen." she whispered._


	14. Chapter 12

_**New Love**_

_**Twilight fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns everything. Even Jasper.. GRR..**_

_**A/N- Hey guys, well you better review this chapter, im not gonna update for a few days now, but ill try to when im free. K bye. Enjoy. Review. Sorry if it's short, im getting writer's block again. Sorry. On to the story.. Enjoy.**_

_**Emmett's POV *Still***_

_I looked at Alice. "What do you mean, something bad is about to happen?" I demanded._

_She looked at me. "It's Bella'' She whispered again, looking down as Edward pulled her in for a hug._

_"What's wrong with Bella!" I'm confused, as I looked at Edward's face, it tightened. He must've seen Alice's vision._

_"OK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BELLA!" I demanded. I was scared for my little sister._

_"Em, calm the hell down." My Rose hissed at me. I looked at her like she was crazy. "How can I freaking calm down, my sister is in danger!" I turned to Alice and Edward. "OK PIXIE,TELL ME WHAT YOU SAW!" I screamed._

_"Emmett please-" She started off, but I cut her off. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, I'M CONFUSED AS HELL!"_

_"My vision was of Bella getting killed." Her voice broke, I swear if she could, she would be crying._

_"What? How!" I demanded. My cold heart broken._

_"Jacob" She whispered as Edward tensed up and looked at me._

_"That damn mutt!" I screamed._

_"Em-" Rosalie started to say before I cut her off._

_"Rosalie, stop trying to calm me down, now is not the time to be calm!" I yelled._

_Edward tightened his grip on Alice._

_"What the fuck is the dog going to do to her!" I scream at her._

_''Emmett enough!'' Edward growled and I glare at him._

_"They're coming" Alice muttered._

_"WHO'S COMING!" I continue to scream. "The dogs." Alice dry sobbed._

_"No! I will fucking rip all of them to pieces!" I hissed._

_"Emmett, sweetie" Esme started in a calm tone. I was sure confused as hell. How can everyone be calm when Bella's life is in jeopardy! What is everyone's fucking problem!_

_"We can't let them kill her mommy!" I looked down at Esme. She gave me a sad smile and hugged me._

_Alice spoke up. "We can't do anything about it" She continued to dry sob into Edward._

_"There has to be something we can do love." Edward muttered._

_I fell to the ground dry sobbing as I decided that I will rip those dogs to pieces before they had a chance to touch Bella._

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I was hit with different emotions all at once, they knocked me to the ground. I felt anger and shock coming from the house. "What the fuck?" I heard Emmett scream, so I pulled away from Bella._

_"Let's go see what's going on" I said to her before taking her hand and running her into the house. When we arrived we found the family standing in the living room, Alice and Emmett dry sobbing, while Esme was trying to calm everybody down._

_"What's going on?" I was hit with their emotions, again I was knocked down to the floor by them. Bella gasped. "Jasper." as she helped me get up._

_Emmett looked up at me then at Bella, then at me again. "Jasper, Bella is in danger."_

_I growled. "Why? How?'"_

_Alice finally spoke up. "I had a vision, the dogs are coming here to kill Bella." She dry sobbed and Esme went over to hug her._

_"Well, we will kill them" I growled. Bella gasped and I was hit with her shock. "W-why are they coming to kill me?"_

_Alice looked at her best-friend. "I don't know Bella, but we need to get you away from here, like now! They're near."_

_"But who's going to stay here and kill the damn mutts?" Emmett growled._

_"Me, you and Edward." I looked up at Esme and Alice. "And you two, go take Bella, to well somewhere far from here." I growled._

_Alice pulled away from Esme and looked at me and nodded her head. "Okay" She grabbed Bella's hand and started dragging her out to the garage with Esme._

_I looked at her one more time before they pulled her out the door. Then I turned to my brothers._

_"Okay, so they are coming here now just to kill Bella?" I growled._

_Edward nodded. "Alice told me that she doesn't know why." I looked at him then at Emmett._

_"I wanna know why" He growled. "I though they were her friends, why would they kill her?"_

_I tensed up as I smelt the mutts and checked to see if Bella and them left yet, and they had. Perfect timing. "They're here." I growled._

_Emmett stood up. "Good, cause I want to rip them into a million fucking pieces." He growled._

_We all ran outside to see the filthy mutts. All of them growled at us. Jacob was the brownish red one from what Bella told me. I hissed before jumping at him._

_Edward and Emmett jumped all the others. Jacob was trying to get me off, he was snapping his teeth and twisting his head to get me off, but I bit him and he growled in fury._

_He shook his body to get me off him and sent me flying but I landed on my feet and ran towards him, then sent him flying back into a tree. He hit the tree and collapsed on the ground, howling. He phased back into his human form and screamed in pain. I smirk, ran to him, hovering there over him and said "'Goodbye you fucking mutt" I bit into his neck and sucked up all of his blood, which surprisingly tasted good for a filthy mutt. I wiped my mouth proudly. I killed Jacob Black._

_I turned to see one of the wolves rip off Edward's arm, he hissed in pain and attacked the dog again, I joined him._

_One wolf down, two more to go._


	15. Chapter 13

_**'New Love'**_

_**Twilight fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all..wish she didnt own Jasper.**_

_**A/N: Hey, umm i said that i wasn't going to update for a few days, i was wrong. I decided to post this, because i was bored. so yeah. This is the longest chapter, so read,review. And most importantly Enjoy. (: Thanks for the reviews btw. Sorry I had Jacob killed :( and there is some mature things at the end. so yeah. I havent/Couldnt go to school for three days so i have time to write until i can.**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice and Esme. Esme was driving, Alice was in the passenger seat and I sat in the back.

Alice turned around and smiled big at me. "Well, since we had to get away for a while, at least till the mutts are gone, we're going shopping!" She beamed as I groaned. "'Alice, I hate shopping, you know that."

"Yeah, but please, come on Bells" She begged. I looked at her and sighed. "I give up, fine." Esme laughed. Alice giggled. 'Yah'. I shook my head and laugh a little. "You like to force me to go shopping, don't you?" She nodded, saying "Duh" as I shake my head. "Your such a pain in the ass" She smiled and giggled. "Bella, language!" Esme said. I giggled again and said "Sorry mom." She smiled, saying "It's alright sweetie."

"So Alice, what stores are we going to" I groaned again. I remember once, she dragged me into the mall and we had to stop at every clothing store there was.

She turned around and smirked at me. Uh oh, I know that smirk. "We're going to the mall aren't we?"

She nodded and smiled. "Ugh! Please don't drag me through every clothing store there is." She shook her head and laughed. "Sorry Bella, but you know I will, every time we come here."

I leaned back and groaned. Last time we went, my feet and legs were so sore, I couldn't walk straight for a week.

"Now Alice, hun, Don't drag poor Bella here through every store. You do remember last time don't you?" Esme spoke.

"But Mom-" Alice protested. "No Alice" Esme cut her off. I couldn't hold back a giggle, Alice heard and turned her head back to me and gave me a little glare. "Bella, you're going to get it girly."

I shook my head and stuck my tongue at her. "Yeah, okay." Alice shook her head. "I mean it Bells"

I was about to respond when my phone rang, I picked it up and saw that it was Jasper.

Alice smirked at me. "Lover boy?" I blushed and nod. She giggled and turned around.

I answered. "Hey Jazz" "Hey Bells" He replied. I smiled and asked "So, how are things there?" I heard Jasper take a deep breath and a sigh. "Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked. Alice turned her head back to me. "Umm Bella, please don't be angry or upset, but I killed Jacob and his friend, but one ran off and we couldn't catch up.''

My heart broke, I bit my bottom lip. "Bella?" Alice asked worriedly. I couldn't believe Jasper killed Jake. I know Jacob didn't want to kill me, I have a feeling that Sam made him go along with this. "Bella? Sweetie?" Esme also asked, she looked at me through the mirror.

"Bella, sweetheart?" Jasper asked. I bit my lip harder, trying not to scream or cry. "Y-You killed Jacob?"' Alice kept looking at me. I look at her for a second then at the floor.

"I'm really sorry, I had too" He replied. I closed my eyes. My boyfriend killed my best friend.

"I-I've got to go. Bye." I hung up and my lips started trembling. I could feel my eyes were getting wet.

"Bella, hunny, it's okay." Esme said. I continue looking down at the floor as single tear dropped.

"Bells, I'm sorry but we had to, it was for your safety. You could've been killed." Alice said in a soft voice.

"I-I know but Alice, he was my best friend since we were little." More tears fell down. I closed my eyes, by the time I reopened them a few seconds later, Alice was in the back seat with me, putting her arm around my shoulders, and my head on her shoulder.

"We don't have to go shopping." Alice said softly, while stroking my hair.

"No, it's okay. I want to get out for a while anyways." I whispered. "You sure?" Esme asked.

"Positive." I said softly as I wiped my tears away. "No Bella, we should go home." Alice said.

I lifted my head from her shoulder and looked up at her. "No Alice, I don't want to go home right now."

"Okay." She replied, taking her arm off my shoulders. I sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes and thinking about Jake.

I must have fell asleep, cause Alice had to shake me gently to wake me up. I opened my eyes, asking "are we there?"

She nodded so I opened the door and got out with her and Esme. Esme put her arm around my waist and I smiled a little at her as we entered the mall.

...

_**Emmett's POV**_

I looked at Jasper, who had just gotten off the phone with Bella. He looked pissed at himself. "Bro, what's wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and sighed. "She's upset Em, I killed her best friend. I'm a horrible boyfriend."

I sighed. "No Jasper, you are not a horrible boyfriend. You killed him for her safety, You would be a horrible boyfriend, if you didn't and he would've killed her."

He glared at me. "But Emmett." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I could feel her pain. I hurt her. I'm not a good boyfriend."

I took a step closer to him. " Bro, she'll get over it eventually." He continued to look at me. "No, she won't. I killed her fucking best friend Emmett. They were friends since they were little! She will always remember this!" He yelled.

I sighed. I'm not good at this comforting thing at all. "Jasper, bro-" I started to say, but he cut me off.

"No Emmett. Just leave me alone for a while." He said before disappearing into the woods.

I sighed in frustration and walked back into the house.

..

_**Bella's POV**_

We were in Victoria's secret, which Alice forced me into, after I protested. I was groaning as she gave me these scimpy outfits to try on. I really hate her right now.

"Why are we even in this slutty place?" I groaned as Alice looked at me. "Because, you need some less plain boring and more sexy clothes."

I shook my head. "Why do I even need sexy clothes anyway?" I asked.

She winked at me and giggled. "For Jasper of course."

My eyes widened and I wanted to scream at her, but didn't want to draw attention to us. I looked at Esme. "Mom, please tell her to stop doing this to me." I begged.

Esme laughed a little as she said "Sorry Bell. But Alice forced me to side with her." I looked at Alice, who was smirking and shoving things into my arms. "Ugh, Alice!" I whined.

"Stop whining and go try these on!" She said with a smug smile on her face. I groaned again and looked at her once more. "I will kill you." I said before going into the changing room.

We had spent an hour already, with me trying on these really dirty clothes. "Alice, I'm hungry."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. 'Fine, let's go. We got enough for now." She took the clothes out of my arms and went to pay.

I turned to Esme. "I really hate shopping with her." She laughed and hugged me.

We went to McDonald's for me to get something to eat and then we were finally on our way home. About damn time!

We pulled up to the house and Jasper was sitting on the ground. I jumped out of the car and went over to him.

"Jasper?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I sighed and took a deep breath. "It's Okay." I sat beside him.

He continued to look at me, I blushed a little. "Would you stop looking at me?"

He smiled a little. "Sorry." I smiled back at him. "It's okay." I sat closer to him and felt him wrap an arm around me.

"So, did Alice drag you through every store again?'' He chuckled. "No, thank God, not this time. We spent an hour in just one store. We would've stayed longer but I got hungry."

"Oh..so what stores did ya'll go in?" He asked. I blushed a lot. "Victoria Secret." I mumbled.

He looked at me with raised eyebrows. 'It was all Alice's idea, I hated it." I blush again.

"I know." He laughed as I smiled. "So, what now?" I asked. He shrugged.

Alice came back out. "Lovebirds, come on inside. Jasper, I want you to see what I bought for Bella." She smirked at me.

Uh oh. I really hate Alice right now. I was blushing again. Jasper helped me get up and laughed. "Alice, I hate you." I groaned. She just giggled. "No, you don't. Now come on!"

"Fine." I mumbled and Jasper took my hand as we went inside with her. Alice and I went up to her bedroom, where she stripped me before I could blink. I was blushing a deep red. "You really need to stop doing that.'"

She laughed at me. "Sorry but no can do." Before I could blink again, I was dressed in this Leopard&Lace Merry Widow Lingerie. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed even more deeply as turned to Alice, glaring at her. "Oh, Hell no!"

She giggled. "Well, everyone else went hunting a little while ago, while you guys were outside. So it's just you me and Jasper." She winked. I groaned. "Alice.."

"Come on, you chicken" She smirked. I rolled my eyes. "No, there is no way in hell, I'm going down there like this."

"Well, you either go down or I'll force ya." She smirked evilly. God I hate when she does this.

"I don't know." I gulped. "Well too bad." She laughed and picked me up. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, we were downstairs in the living room. She put me down and smirked at me.

"Oh Jasper!" She called and raced upstairs. He walked in. "Yes ali-" He looked at me and his eyes widened as he looked me up and down. I blushed again as I looked at him and saw a bulge in his tight ass pants.

I groaned and closed my eyes and when I opened them again, I was on the couch, laying down with Jasper on top of me. I blushed as I felt his hard member through his pants brush against my hip. I moaned softly. "Oh Darlin' you don't know how sexy you look right now. I could take you right now but I won't'' He kissed my neck. I moaned again. "Jasper, Please." I begged.

"No, sorry Darlin', It's too soon, I could hurt you." He sucked on my neck before slowly getting off of me. I was panting and breathing unevenly. He smirked at me. "Now, go up and change please, this is not you Bella." He took my hand and helped me up. "You know, this was Alice's fault, not mine." I mumbled. He chuckled and watched me go upstairs. I was going to murder my vampire best friend right now.


	16. Chapter 14

_**New Love**_

_**Twilight fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Do NOT own anything,SM does.. even Jasper -mumbles-**_

_**A/n- Hey guys, 2 chapters in one day! I finally have to go to school tomorrow, so i wont be able to update, so thats why i post 2 chapters today. Enjoy and review! And beware for lemons in the near future. I will change the rating. So dont like, dont read. simple. **_

_**Bella's POV**_

_''Alice!'' I shout as I ran up the stairs. She appeared at the top of the stairs giggling and smiling innocently. I stopped and glared at her. "I hate you." She just shook her head. "No, you love me." She giggled. "Yeah, but do I even want to know what else you bought for me?" She gave me a little smirk, I couldn't help but to groan. "Uh oh." She nodded her head and laughed. "Uh oh is right" she said, "now come on, you've gotta try the others on." She took my hand and pulled me into her room._

_"Alice-" I started to say, but looked down to see that I was in my bra and underwear, I groaned again. "Cut it out!" I said, she just laughed at me. "No." Before I can even blink, I was in this very sexy Satin slip. I looked at her and said "I'm not going back down there like this." "Oh yes you are. Now go! Or do I have to carry you down again?" She smirked. I moaned. "Fine, I am going to kill you later for all this though."_

_She laughed again. "I would like to see you try." Then she pushed me out of the room. I gulped and walked slowly down the stairs, Jasper was on the couch. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and took a deep breathe._

_Jasper chuckled, he hadn't looked up from he was reading a book. "Darlin, why are you so nervo- '' He stopped when he looked at me. I look down blushing. Then as soon as I look up, Jasper was right in my face. "Damn it Bella." He growled. I blushed deeper as he pressed into me. I felt his hard member pressing against my leg. I moaned and felt myself getting wet. Jasper growled again and when I looked up at him, he was staring at me with black eyes and growling._

_"Bella-I want you." He groaned. I looked down at his bulge and felt myself getting more wet. I moaned. "I-I do to." He growled before he tackled me to the ground. I felt him kissing down my neck. I moaned. "J-Jasper!" He growled. "God damn it, you're so wet bella." I blushed. He could smell my strong Arousal. I moaned as he was taking off my lingerie. He kissed and sucked on my shoulders. I moan. "Jasper.." "Shh." He silenced me by kissing me with tons of passion. He pulled way and he continued to pull the lingerie off my tiny body, until the door bust open and we both looked up to see a pissed off Emmett. uh oh. I thought._

_Emmett growled as Jasper quickly got off me and helped me with my lingerie before looking at Emmett. "Jasper-" He growled._

_I gulped and smiled innocently at him. "Hey Em!" He looked me up and down and growled. "Bella, go up and change out of that damn thing NOW!" He shout. I whimpered and nodded before racing up the stairs. Oh, Alice was going to get it now._

_**Emmett's POV**_

_I swear to fucking God, I just did not just see my brother and my sister, about to do it. I ordered Bella to change out of that freaking slutty thing and glared at my brother. He laughed nervously. "Umm hey Emmett" I growled and stepped closer to him. "Don't, hey Emmett me, you ass!" I snapped and growled again. "Emmett, bro-" He started but I cut him off._

_"Please, tell me I just did not see you on my little sister, with her in that slutty outfit, about to freaking do it!" I boomed. I swear the whole country of Canada could hear me scream at my asshole of a brother._

_"You didn't?" He said nervously. "You are going to be dead in a few seconds!" I roared._

_'Emmett, dude I couldn't handle it!" He said. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Oh yeah? Then why did you buy her the God damn thing for her in the first place!" I stepped closer to him._

_"I didn't, Alice did." He growled. Oh, Alice was going to get it. "Alice!" I scream._

_She was in the room in a flash. "Yes Emmett?" She asked, with an innocent smile on her face._

_I growled. "Why did you buy Bella, my baby sister, that outfit for whores!" I scream._

_She gulped. "Umm well.." I rolled my eyes. "TELL ME NOW YOU TINY PIXIE!"_

_"I don't know." She said. I shook my head. "Go get everything else you got her and bring it down, Now!"_

_She nodded and raced up the stairs._

_"Well, I'm going to hunt with the others." Jasper said while trying to get past me._

_"Oh, hell no, You're not off the hook, you stupid empath." I growled and pushed him back into the wall._

_He growled before ramming into me, pushing me through the door and slamming into a tree. I growled and ran towards him. He jumped over me and picked me up before he slammed me down onto the dirt. I spit and got up. Jasper jumped over me again and I turned around in time for him to slam me into a tree by pushing me on my chest._

_.._

_**Bella's POV**_

_After I got redressed, I heard this racket outside, so I looked out the window to see Emmett and Jasper fighting. I groaned. "Oh crap, better stop them." I ran down the stairs and past Alice on the way outside._

_Emmett had Jasper pinned to a tree, his hand was gripping Jasper's neck. I gasped and went behind Emmett. Jasper looked at me like he was about to say something._

_"Emmett stop-" I was cut off by Emmett turning around and picked me up, then he through me up high in the air, I screamed as I dropped down on the ground. I heard a few bones break. Oh crap. I passed out._

_..._

_**Jasper's POV**_

_I pushed Emmett away, ran to Bella and picked her up in my arms. I then turned and glared at Emmett. "Dude, look what you just fucking did!" I yelled as his eyes widened. "oh my God! I hurt my baby sister!" His eyes dropped to the ground._

_Alice was right next to me in a second. She looked at me holding Bella and she growled. "What the hell did you two do to her?" I growled at her. "I didn't do anything, Emmett here did!"_

_She looked at Emmett hissing. "How could you!" He was dry sobbing. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was her!"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Sure you didn't, well if you two don't mind, we need to get her to Carlisle at the hospital."_

_I ran at vampire speed to my car. Emmett and Alice were at my side. "Let me have her Jasper." She held her hands out. "I'll hold her till we get to Carlisle." I looked at her for a second then at Bella, I kissed her forehead and let Alice take her from my arms. She sat in the back holding Bella. Emmett and I got into the front seats. I raced out of the driveway, and down the road, speeding more than usual._

_It took us only 5 minutes to get to the hospital, since we were going about 123-mph. I took Bella out of Alice's arms when she stepped out of the car. Then at a fast human speed, I raced into the hospital with Alice and Emmett right behind me._


	17. Chapter 15

_**'New Love'**_

_**Twilight fanfic**_

_**Disclaimer: Dont own thing, SM does.**_

_**A/N- Hey Guys, sorry for the wait, i finally went to school, yah, but on my first day, i had to sit in the office for 3 fucking hours. I brought my writting notebook for some reason, so i had time to write. Lol.**_

_Jasper's POV_

_We all went to the emergency room, where Carlisle usually was in silence. We burst through the doors, taking Carlisle by surprise. An unconscious Bella in my arms, a nervous and upset Alice and a very pissed off Emmett besides me. I felt fear, shock and anger radiate off him as he looked at us with Bella. He took a step closer to us. "What happened to my little girl?" He asked with concerned. I looked at Emmett, who was on my right then back at Carlisle. "Well?" He asked again, growing impatient. I took a deep breath. I did not want to tell him about what happened at the house with me and Bella. Alice finally spoke up, I felt her nervousness radiating off of her._

_''Emmett and Jasper had a fight. Bella snuck up behind Emmett and not knowing it was Bells, he picked her up and through her." She then turned and looked at me. Carlisle took a deep breath as he took it all in. "Okay, enough chit chat. Jasper hand me Bella." He says as he took another step closer and opened his arms. I kissed Bella's forehead, before giving Bella to him._

_He laid her down and checked her over. ''It appears that she has no major injuries, just a few broken bones." He looked at Emmett seriously. "You are very lucky; you didn't do anything else."_

_He nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry that I did this to Bells, I didn't mean to." Carlisle nodded. "After she wakes from surgery, I think you need to apologize to her'' Emmett nodded, understandably. "And Jasper," Carlisle said turning to me, Oh shit. "Tell me, what caused this fight?" He asked._

_Oh shit again. I looked back over at Emmett, his face tightened and his eyes went black. He glared at me. "Well, I can tell you what happened." Emmett said while growling and glaring at me. Carlisle nodded. "Please tell."_

"_Well, when I came home from hunting, I smelled Bella's arousal and Jasper's erection.'' He stated, still glaring. His anger coming at me in waves._

_I looked up at Carlisle who was looking at me with a tense face, a frown was plastered on his lips. I felt his disappointment, shock and anger. Shit, I groaned. "Emmett!" I started to say, but Carlisle cut me off. "Jasper, let your brother continue, I want to hear this." He snapped. Shit, he was going all fatherly on us now. ''Fine.'' I mumbled as I looked away._

_After Emmett was done with the story, Carlisle is going to, oh wait I don't want to know what he's going to do to me. I panicked but was careful not to project it onto them._

_Emmett continued after Carlisle nodded at him._

_I looked at Alice; I felt her nervousness, shame and disapproval. She had started this all by buying Bella that sexy lingerie. Ugh, just thinking about it made my member harden. Shit._

_They all smelt my erection, Emmett and Carlisle growled. "Well, I wanted to see what the hell was going on with them, so I barged in and saw Jasper and Bella on the floor. Jasper was on top of her and was wearing this whore outfit that Alice bought for her. He was slowly stripping her, dragging it off her shoulders while pressing into her and sucking her neck and face and yeah, that's the story."_

_Emmett finished as he glared at Alice and me. "I'm sorry." Alice whimpered. I looked at Carlisle. He was calm. What the hell? How can he be fucking calm after hearing that? Me and Bella, almost made love on the fucking floor! If Emmett hadn't come, I could have hurt or even killed her! Oh, how much trouble I would have been in, if that had happened._

"_Jasper, you guys go on out to the waiting room while I work on Bella. We will talk about this later with the others, whom I presume, don't know about this yet." He looked at all of us._

_We all nodded as we stepped out and into the waiting room down the hall. Then I was suddenly pressed against the wall. "I'm still going to kill you.'' Emmett hissed. ''No you won't'' I growled._

"_Boys, stop it right now!" Alice growled as she pulled Emmett away. I growled again as we waited in the waiting room._

_Edward's POV_

_I screamed in fury when one of those fucking dirty mutts ripped my arm off, I eventually got it back when Jasper finished Jacob. I then jumped on the next mutt, who I presumed was Paul, and killed him._

_It was too late when we realized the other one had run off. We attempted to go after him but he had already run deep into the woods. Jasper growled. "Damn it" I hissed. ''Let's go, we'll go get him together later on." Jasper nodded and ran._

_''A few hours later, I went hunting. Emmett went home to check up on Jasper, my Alice and Bells. He never did come back, something was up. I growled. If there is something going on, what are they hiding from us? I asked suspiciously to myself._


	18. Chapter 16

**New Love**

**Twilight fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I hate saying i dont own anything and that SM owns twilight.**

**A/N- Hey guys, I havent been feeling well since friday, i get these sharp pains in my side, chest and my stomach, so im going to a health clinic. So yeah, i decided to post this before i go. so yeah. Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes, and looked around a little to see that I was in the hospital. I saw Jasper, Emmett and Alice standing there, not moving. I guess they were waiting for me to wake up. As I sat up a little, I saw that my left arm and right leg were in casts. Jasper snapped out of his daze, I guess he felt my confusion. He stood next to me and he cracked a little smile on his beautiful face. "Hey darlin'" He gave me a quick peck on the lips, making me smile. "Umm, why am I at the hospital?" I asked. Then I saw Emmett's face tightened, which confused me even more.

Alice came up beside me, next to Jasper. "You snuck up on poor Emmett; I guess you were trying to stop them, only he didn't know it was you. He picked you up and threw you, you hit the ground hard." She looked at me sadly. "He feels really bad about it."

I looked back up at Emmett, who was now looking at the floor. "Oh, come here Em!" I said. He slowly walked over with his head still down. I heard Jasper growl a little. I turn my head to him. "Stop." I said, as he was looking at Emmett. "Em, it's okay. I'm not mad." I looked at Emmett as he lifted his head with a slight smile on his face. "Really? You aren't? I though you would hate me."

I gasped. "Emmett, I could never hate you!" I giggled. "Well I could." Jasper growled again.

I looked at Jasper again. "Stop it." I snapped. "Sorry." He kissed my cheek. I smiled a little.

Emmett was now smiling at me. "I'm glad you're okay Bells." I laughed. "Same here." At the same time as I said that, Carlisle came in. I smiled.

"Dad!" I smile even more. He looked at me and smiled. "Bella, you're finally up!" He said then he kissed my forehead. I nodded my head. "Are you confused on why you're here, Bells?" He asked.

I slowly shook my head. 'No, I was, but Alice told me.' I smile at Alice. She smiled back.

"Oh, if I had been there and saw him do that, he would have lost some of his body parts." She giggled and winked at Emmett and me.

He gulped. "Glad, you weren't, then." Carlisle chuckled as I laughed. Jasper just growled again. "Jeez Jazz, can't you just stop thinking about killing your brother." He turned his head to me and sighed. "I'm sorry." Then he turned back to Emmett. "Sorry, Em."

Emmett smiled like a 5 year old. "It's okay!" Then he gave Jasper a tight bear hug. "Umm, let me go now Emmett." Jasper said after a minute. Emmett ignored him and continued to smile and hug him. "Emmett!" Jasper shouted. Emmett pulled away. "Oh, sorry." Jasper just rolled his eyes.

Alice and I giggled as Carlisle chuckled before turning serious. "When the others get here, we are going to talk about what happened earlier." He looked at all four of us.

Jasper gulped nervously. "I saw that Edward is going to go on a crazy rampage and rip you to pieces." Alice giggled. Jasper glared at her. "Ha-ha." She stopped giggling though I continued until he turned his head and glared at me. I squeaked and stopped. "Good girl." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and saw Emmett's face was scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, eww." He said.

Jasper laughed as Carlisle looked at Jasper and I confused. "Is there something going on between you two?" He asked. Jasper looked at him and nodded his head. "Yes. Bella and I am a couple now. You already know about Alice and Edward."

Carlisle continued to look at Jasper, then at me and nodded his head. "I approve, but please don't do what Emmett and Alice told me happened earlier, at least not on the floor in the living room." I blushed as Jasper chuckled and nodded his head. "Okay."

Emmett looked at me with a huge smile on his face. I blushed again. "Umm, Em, why are you smiling at me like that?" I tried not to giggle.

He shrugged and continued. "I like smiling at my baby sister."

"Okay...then." I giggled. That was Emmett for you, weird and funny.

I looked at Carlisle. "When do I get to go home?" I asked. He looked down at me. "Tonight." He smiled. I sighed in relief. "Thank God."

Alice sighed sadly. "Aww, since you broke your leg and arm, we can't go shopping for a while." I laughed hard. "Ha!" Alice glared and stuck her tongue at me. "Hate you" I smiled at her. "I love you too" She giggled and winked.

"So, when are the others going to be here?" Emmett asked. "Anytime now." Carlisle responded.

"I'm hungry." I said as my stomach growled. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle chuckled. Alice volunteered with a giggle. "I'll go get something from Mc Donalds for you Bella, I'll be back." Alice glided out the door.

I turned and looked at Jasper, smiled and said, "Love you." He smiled back. "Love you too darling." I smiled again as Emmett made a gagging sound. I turned my head and glared at him. "Oh shut up, you over protective, over sized vampire."

He looked at me in amusement. All them looked at me in amusement as Emmett protested "I'm not over protective!" I giggled at that saying, "Yeah, you are!"

He growled. "Grr..." I giggle. "'Wow. Really Emmett, like wow." He smiled at me. "I'll be back." Carlisle said as he went to the door, then he looked at Jasper and Emmett. "And you two, don't try to rip each other's heads off." He walked out. I giggled. Emmett growled at Jasper playfully. Jasper chuckled and I sighed happily. My boys...

Just then, Alice appeared at my side with a bag. "Here you go." She handed me the bag. I smiled. 'Thanks Ali." I picked up a French fry and ate it.

They all looked at me in disgust. I giggled. "'What?" "How can you eat that?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged and smiled, saying "It's good." Then continued to eat.

A while later, Carlisle walked back in with Esme, Rosalie and Edward. I looked up and saw that Edward was glaring at Emmett and Jasper. I giggle softly. "Uh oh."

Edward turned to me. "Uh oh is right." He turned back to Jasper and Emmett and growled.

Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now son, I know you're angry, but this isn't the right time to rip your Brothers' heads off" He nodded in my direction.

Esme patted his shoulder and walked to the bed side. "I'm glad you're okay Bells." She smiled at me. I smiled. "Same."

Emmett walked up to his wife and tried to pull her in for a kiss, she slapped his chest. "No, Emmett." He whined. "Why?" Rosalie looked in my direction. "I'm mad at you for hurting Bella"

She pushed him away and walked over to Esme. "You okay Bells? I'm sorry that your brother did this to you, I'll make sure that he will get hurt." She glanced at Emmett and he gulped. Jasper chuckled as Edward continued glaring at him. "No, don't Rose, it's okay." I said with a smile. "You sure?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Positive."

Okay then. She sighed and walked over to Emmett who put his hands in front of him. "Don't hurt me please!" He whined again. That was Emmett for you. Rosalie chuckled. "Relax hun, I won't." She gave him a kiss on the lips.

Edward started Snarling at Jasper and before we all know it, he attacked.


	19. Chapter 17

New Love

Twilight fanfiction

**Disclaimer: **Nope dont own anything twilight, SM does. *Sighs*

**A/N- **Hey guys, Im feeling a lot better! I was told to lay off of the soda for a few days, but as soon as my parents left for work, I snuck out and got a soda haha. I go crazy without my soda. 

Nothing or nobody can stop me from getting my soda! haha! GRR.. nobody touches my soda. We went out to eat last night, man i was a wreck because i couldnt order coke or rootbeer so i had to go with Lemonade sigh..

Anyways lol... Review please! thanks for 50+! reviews and 9000+ Hits! :D

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"Boys, stop it!" Esme yelled at them. I groaned and hissed. "Edward, get the hell off him now!"

Carlisle, Emmett and Alice pulled Edward off of Jasper. Jasper hissed at Edward before coming back by the bed. Edward's eyes were still black and he was snarling at Jasper. "Let me fucking go! Let me kill the fucking bastard!" He yelled. "Eddie, calm down now!" Alice grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "Please? For me?" He took a deep breathe and Alice pecked him on the lips. "Good boy" She giggled. I couldn't help but giggle also. Jasper turned his head and glared at me, I gulped and stopped.

"Edward! You better apologize to your brother right now!" Esme looked at Edward with disappointment in her eyes.

He growled. "Edward, enough, listen to your mother and apologize now!" Carlisle snapped. I looked over at him in shock. I had never heard him speak like that. He was always so peaceful and calm.

Edward hesitated. Emmett growled. "Now Edward, do it or else I will-" Rosalie cut him off with a glare. "You won't be doing anything to Edward." Emmett whined and Rosalie just rolled her eyes at him.

Edward, looked over at Jasper, he let out another growl and sighed. "Sorry."

Jasper nodded. "Now, apologize to Bella." He looked at me with a little smile causing me to giggle before I looked at Edward. "Sorry Bella." "'It's okay." I smiled at him.

Alice, Emmett and Carlisle let go of Edward. He took a step forward, wrapped his arm around Alice's waist and pulled her in toward him so he could kiss her forehead. She giggled and smiled at him then at me. I smile back.

Emmett was still pissed off and continued glaring at Edward. 'I can't wait till we get out of this place so that when we get home, the first thing I'm going to do is rip him to a million of pieces.' he thought.

Edward looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Watch your thoughts brother."

Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward. "Make me." He growled. Edward rolled his eyes. "Oh I can make you alright, just wait and-" He started saying while growling but Carlisle cut him off.

"Both of you stop it, you're acting like children." He looked at them. I giggled and looked at Jasper as he chuckled, then kissed my forehead.

Edward mumbled. "He's the one who's acting-" Alice cut him off. "Edward stop it."

He looked at her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, my love." She smiled a little. "It's okay Eddie."'

Emmett crossed his arms and pouted. "I really want to rip him to-" Rosalie cut him off.

"Emmett, if you don't stop. No, you know what for a week." She glared at him. His eyes went widen and he nodded his head.

I giggled at how he responded to Rosalie's threat, she heard me, turned her head towards me and gave me a smile. Emmett saw and glared at me so I stuck my tongue out at him.

Edward chuckled. "When can we go home Carlisle?" Carlisle looked up at Edward. "When Bella gets better." I let out a groan. "But, I'm already better. I don't want to stay here for another minute." I protested. Jasper laughed at my pout.

"Oh Bella." Esme giggled as she kissed my forehead. "You should stay at least another night sweetie."

I groaned again. "Ugh... fine but if only Jasper stays with me." Jasper smiled at me again. "I would love to Darlin'." I smiled a little, then looked at the rest of the Cullens.

Alice nodded. "Well I don't care." She giggled. Rosalie shrugged. Esme and Carlisle smiled and nodded. Now it was Emmett and Edward's turn to voice their opinion.

Emmett had a glare on his face and Edward, well, he had no emotion showing.

"I say no." Emmett growled. I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please?" Jasper laughed. Edward sighed and gave in when he saw them. "Yes." I smiled. "Yah, thanks Edward." Then I turned back to Emmett. His face tightened. "Fine, but you better keep your hands off her, brother dearest." He growled at Jasper. "I'll try not to." Jasper smirked. Emmett growled.

"Let's go Em, see ya tomorrow Bells." Rosalie said as she dragged Emmett out of the room. Alice came over to me and kissed my cheek. "See ya! Try to get better overnight so we can go shopping soon!" She giggled and left with Edward. I rolled my eyes. Esme giggled. "That's Alice for you. We'll see you tomorrow sweetie." She kissed my forehead.

Carlisle came over and kissed my forehead too, then looked at Jasper and said. "take care of her son." Jasper smiled and nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled at both of us and left holding hands with Esme.

I yawned. "So..." Jasper chuckled. "You tired?" I nodded my head. "Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I shook my head. "I don't want to go to bed, I want to spent time with you, we're finally alone now "

Jasper shook his head and laughed. "Stubborn Bella." I rolled my eyes at him. "Ugh."

He kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep." He whispered. I was about to protest but I suddenly felt tired and closed my eyes. 'Damn empath.' I though before falling asleep.

I woke up and looked around to find that Jasper was sitting on a chair beside the bed. I smiled and yawned. He snapped his head up. "Oh, look who's awake." He smirked. I blushed.

"Did you sleep well?" He said still smirking and causing me to blush even more. I nodded my head.

"Oh, I know you did. You kept moaning my name throughout the night." He smirked. My eyes widened as I felt wetness between my legs. 'Shit.' I thought as I blushed furiously. I looked up at him and his eyes suddenly turned black as he looked at me.

"Umm-" Was all I could say before I was in his arms and his lips crashed on mine. I smiled as I pulled away. He whined and pulled me carefully back in for another kiss.

I wrapped my good arm around his neck. His arms were snaked around my waist. His tongue swept across my bottom lip causing me to moan and open my mouth a little to let him in. Our tongues fought for dominance, but of course, I let him win. I felt his cold hands slip through my shirt, I moaned again. I was enjoying this moment and knew that he was too, when I felt his erection press against me causing me to moan again. I never wanted this to end, but it sadly did. My eyes widened when I saw a furious Emmett standing there.

**Emmett's POV**

I wanted to go see Bella before everyone else did so I- went over to the hospital. When I was outside her door, I smelled something I didn't want to smell, I growled and barged in and saw my brother and little sister were swallowing each other's faces off. I saw her eyes widen when she saw me and she pulled away from him.

Jasper whined before he realized why she pulled away, He suddenly tensed up as He felt my anger and slowly turned around. "Oh, hey Emmett." He said while acting innocent. He sent me some calming waves but I ignored them.

"Oh brother, don't go, Oh hey Emmett, me. Brother, you're dead." My eyes darkened as I watched him place Bella gently back onto the bed.

She smiled nervously at me. "Hey Em-" I growled. "Don't you go all, oh hey Em on me too. You're in trouble too, missy." I hissed.

Her eyes widened and she gulped. Jasper felt her fear, he hissed and crouched in front of the bed protectively. I couldn't believe it, they both thought I was going to hurt Bella. Of course I wasn't, I was just going to hurt Jasper.

"Emmett." He growled as his eyes darkened. Bella's eyes widened. "Jazz, Em, please don't." She begged. But it was too late, Jasper attacked.


End file.
